


his beloved husband

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Gimli adores loving every inch of his elf.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 36





	his beloved husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4. body worship of KINKTOBER 2020.

'Exquisite…' Gimli murmured, running his hands over flawless skin, the object of his study squirming, making him even more enticing.

The hair spilling over pale skin was spun gold, shimmering with the inner life of his elf,  _ his beloved husband. _

His wasn't a body Gimli had ever thought he'd end up loving, but which now was the one most beloved, the most beautiful.

Gimli was compelled to caress and kiss every inch of him, taste the disjointed words falling from his lips and swallow up the urgency of him, hold him as he shuddered, tasting every last drop of him.


End file.
